


Sometimes Life Doesn't Follow the Plan

by bttrthanSHIELD



Series: Rose Tyler Doesn't Need the Doctor for Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Pre-Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttrthanSHIELD/pseuds/bttrthanSHIELD
Summary: Rose Tyler is stuck in the alternate universe, trapped as heiress of Vitex and Commander of Torchwood (not Director, that's her father). The only problem is, she hasn't existed until her 21st birthday there. That's bound to raise a few eyebrows and catch the attention of a few people, namely an intelligence group located in the United States, called SHIELD.Pre Age of UltronPost Season 4





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark was many things. Genius. Inventor. Billionaire. Philanthropist.  _Avenger_. Nowhere on that list was the word failure. But on that lovely afternoon, that was exactly how he was feeling.

 

“What do you mean you can't get access?!? There is literally no place we haven't been able the hack before! Even if it takes a little bit more time or effort, there's no place truly unhackable, that's impossible!”

 

“Well, sir, we do like do to do six impossible things before breakfast, if I might say so myself,” the AI’s voice was laced with sarcasm.

 

Tony scowled at the closest camera located in the room, “Don't go all Alice in Wonderland on me now, JARVIS. This is important!”

 

So far, he hasn't been able to find out anything on this agency located over in England. It had only shown up on his radar in the last few months, but based on their security on their files, he suspected it had been around for quite some time before. That thought made his skin crawl a bit. What were they hiding that they were hiding? Weapons? A secret drug empire? Blackmarket items? There was literally no intel for what they do.

 

“Sir, might I remind you that Director Fury has scheduled a briefing about ten minutes ago?” JARVIS broke through his thoughts. He waved the AI off.

 

“He knows I'm never on time. It's part of my charm. What makes me Tony Stark, Ironman, and not Tony Stark, the nice guy who lives next door to you ”

 

If JARVIS had eyebrows, he would probably be raising them at Tony right now. “Clint has told me to inform you that there is a lady involved.”

 

He scoffed, “I would hardly call Cap a lady, but can't keep my date waiting for too long, can I?” He quickly got into his suit, knowing transport would be faster that way.

 

The mystery of Torchwood would just need to wait.

 

……….

 

When Tony finally arrived at the briefing room, he noticed all the other members of the Avengers were already there. Most of them were probably on time. Natasha sat near the middle of the briefing table, next to Clint, with her legs across from her, resting on Bruce’s seat. Thor stood behind them, whirling his hammer around, as a kid might do with a stick or yoyo. Cap sat near the front near Fury, back ramrod straight. They all looked up at him once the door closed.

 

“Stark, how surprising. You're only twenty minutes late. That's practically on time for you.” Fury’s voice was monotonous as he addressed the late Avenger, but if you knew him as well as the others in the room did, you could catch a glimpse of amusement in his voice.

 

“Well, I was told that it would be beneficial for me to be here.”

 

Fury waited until he had taken his seat before starting. “Vitex has been a successful drink company worldwide and has only been rising in business since it started. Peter Tyler started it in London, 1989, as a small door to door busin-”

 

“Hold up! I've heard about this business. I don't see anything suspicious about Vitex at all. Are you pulling our legs? Give me something good. Like aliens, but not the Chitauri. I could go at least five lifetimes without ever seeing them again.” Stark shuddered.

 

Fury glared at him. “As I was saying, he is married to Jacqueline Prentice and they have been mostly happily married for the better part of 23 years. They even recently had a son, named Anthony. Then, just last year, an heiress to the Vitex empire was mysteriously been announced, and blood tests show that she is biologically their child, but there is no record of her anywhere.”

 

Tony thought back to Torchwood. What if it was made to protect this heiress? It can't be a coincidence that two unknown, untrackable things show up within a year of each other in the same place. He spoke up, “So, what are you wanting us to do?”

 

A small smile appeared on Fury’s face. “Jackie Tyler throws a magnificent party on her birthday each year. And I've got tickets for six. I want you to find out more about this Rose Tyler.”


	2. Chapter 2

If you had asked Rose Tyler where she would be in her life now, five years ago, being trapped in a different dimension, recently partnerless, and an heiress would not have been how she imagined herself. But, here she is. 

 

She loves Pete and her mum and the whole life they're living, but a life of an heiress was not an adventure that she enjoys. It's all about looking a certain way for the press and learning to manage the business. It's waking up late and having a someone ready to serve you food, no matter what time it is. It was, to quote her mum, “putting on airs and graces”.

 

Life had been one of adventures where she got her hands dirty while saving lives since she had joined the Doctor in his travels. Then she got stuck in this universe. She had worked hard to get back to him, risking her life on several occasions, and when she finally made it back to him, it turns out that he sends her back with nothing but a copy of himself and a promise that this was the very last goodbye for them.

 

Originally, she thought that her and the Meta-Doctor, John Noble, wouldn’t share the same feelings, but if anything, their relationship was stronger, because unlike the doctor, John did do domestics. Sure, it took more than a few adventures (and more than one argument about the rules he laid out), but their companionship grew to friendship which grew to love.

 

But, just as if it was a venomous reminder that John was NOT the Doctor, in one of the countries they visited, he was shot at in the streets and killed, and now she doesn't even have him.

 

Now, she is living as quiet as a life could be while appearing on the news at least once a week. She doesn't go off gallivanting in different countries, learning new cultures. And she can't visit the stars again until her TARDIS grows. But, she does have the lovely opportunity to attend her mum's birthday though. 

 

How lucky.


End file.
